The beginning& end
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: sakura is abused and hated will the akatsuki help her or will she meet the end? Sorry for all the rape! And death...and assholes NEWS: I am currently going to try editing my chapters I have already done the first one. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I made some changes/improvements to the story. It was really bothering me, countless errors and all that. That means peoples not only did I do a spell check, I also changed the wording. Same story, but I think it's a lot better! Alright then this is what I had wanted the story to be like when I first typed it up...well still it could be better, I'm not that great nor am I creative. 

I hope you enjoy the improvments. 

I will not add chapters until I do the same thing to the rest of the chapters. I hope you understand, and am sorry to make you very nice people wait.

Thank you for your continued support, and am sorry that I can't update nearly as much as I want. 

I have school troubles, so free time is lax U.U

Thank you once again, and please don't hesitate to review! May not respond but it's nice to read when I have the chance...

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any characters nada it belongs to Kishimoto I think.. I always forget anyway on to the story!

Water dripped from a hole in the ceiling and on to the grimy floor beneath my feet. I sighed and tied up my bubblegum pink hair and as quietly as I could went to my room to make a phone call to someone who could fix it,and as soon as I hang up the phone I almost cry and ask myself why couldn't I endure a little water and stay where I was.

He puts his arm around my waist and unties my hair running his greasy fingers through it pulling some strands of hair along with them. His breath makes me cringe. His voice slurs as he tells me how much I look like my mother. I cried every time and this time was no exception. He looked into my dull green eyes, which were once shining with innocence and I could tell from the glaze in his black eyes he forgot ,and is maybe even ignoring, that I am his daughter once again. He starts touching me like always and I let him, allowing myself to drift off into a memory of my loving beautiful mother and how just a look from her shining green eyes could have made everything better.

The next morning...

I crawled carefully off of my bed with the usual ache and get dressed for school. Even though teachers say it was a lost hope with so many absences I still go so I can get into a good medical school. Lucky for me I'm as smart as Shikamaru, so I have a little bit of hope.

I sit in my usual seat in front ignoring the disgusted stares. Apparently I'm a classified school slut the only conclusion they could come to with my perfect scores and it doesn't help that I miss so much school. I have to go to work at a local drugstore or else we wouldn't be able to pay the bills, which reminds me, they cut off the gas this morning.

Brushing the those thoughts off of my mind I start to think about how I could easily kick all there asses in both bronze and brains,so caught up in my mental class massacre, I didn't notice the ''popular'' boys walk in strangely they were in all of my classes. They got the usual greeting of ''Hi wassup!'' and ''KYAA!'', I ignored them and continued to read Wither by Lauren Destefano.

A shadow blocked my light so I looked up from a very interesting sentence to find that Ino-pig, who had disturbed my alone time. Ino-pig used to be my friend until she saw how unpopular I was and she just had to be closer to her precious sasuke-kun! I had heard whispers from a girls called Karin during this time, I believe she was the one to plant this idea into my ex-best friends head.

She noticed me staring at her and said'' Well if it isnt little Ms. Forehead, here to suck the teacher off again? or to just take space?" I smirked and said'' You mean like you sucked off our old teacher Sai because of your low mental capabilities? Her face was red and she was about to retort when Kakashi-sensei walked into class late as always.

"Take your seats everyone time to teach you history." Everyone groaned even me, Kakashi-sensei was always so boring our only relief was when he was reading one of his icha icha books but I guess he forgot it today.

3rd person pov

The whole time during class Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Konkuro glared at Sakura,while Shikamaru just sighed trying to remember how he got such troublesome friends in the first place, while choji had wanted nothing to do with those guys in the first place, so he sat silently remembering the times before Ino placed herself on top of the high school food-chain. Ino was once friend but she deserved it for what a bitch she has been over the years. Choji and everyone else snapped their head towards the door hearing a collective group of murmurs outside interrupting the lesson.

The door slid open revealing the most infamous group in the school the Akatsuki, they pretty much ran the school due to blackmail against teachers and also because they put up a pretty damn good fight. " We are here to ask Sakura Haruno to join us." Konan, girlfriend to the leader Pein, said. Sakura just shrugged and said "Sure why not." Not like they had after school activities anyway Sakura thought to herself.

She walked out ignoring the gaping classmates and the scorching stares. She hadn't known at the time that the path she carelessly chose had bushes of thorns on the sides and puddles of purple poison, only Kami-sama himself can save her from falling over the jagged rocks in her way, but not even he could save her from the boulder that could crush her.

...1 week later...:3

As the days passed the abuse at home got worse the Akatsuki had begun to notice the heavy emotional damage, but respecting her privacy kept quiet. Even if they had started to grow fond of the pink-haired tough to the bones girl they knew they would have to wait for her to tell them.

Sakura had been happy with the Akatsuki they protect her even though she doesn't need protection and they were all weirdly nice.

The had weird hobbies,but she had expected as much when she joined. Sasori and his puppets, Deidara and his ''art'' which always ended with an explosion, Konan and her origami, Pein's many many peircings, Zetsus filled every corner with plants, Hidan and well lets just say Jashin is very scary, Kakazu is obsessed with money, and Tobi well Tobi is Tobi.

She is always smiling with them and at her happiest but she doesn't tell them about the times she isn't with them, how she gets attacked everyday by her classmates especially by the guys and Inos friends Hinata Tenten and Karin. The abuse... is all just a horrible nightmare that she believes should never be shared,especially if she wants to stay with them...

sakura pov...

After I said goodbye to the Akatsuki gang a group of girls ,who would be even prettier if they wore a little less make-up, appeared and I made a face , earning a scowl from each in girl in return.

They spared only a moment before they pulled out all kinds of not-so-friendly objects, ranging from bats, pipes & thick sticks.

And they beat me.

How could they do this, without losing their humanity? this thought passed randomly through my mind, before I couldn't hold it back anymore.

I screamed and screamed and I wish I had seen this coming wishing that THIS would just end and it was all just another one of my nightmares, but I wasn't waking up and I felt so weak.

What happened to all my secret training? What would Tsunade think of her being taken down so easily? After all that hard work to make me strong enough to protect everyone I hold dear even if they are few in numbers I still felt obligated to be helpful. When they were done tears and blood covered my entire blood soaked body and they spoke one sentence before I passed out on the cold concrete ground,"STAY OUT OF OUR BOYFRIENDS PANTS YOU WHORE!'' the blackness I faded into was terrifying and at the same time comforting, the only place where I was alone, but at least the pain disappeared.

2 hours later...

I awoke on the concrete ground to feel somebody hovering over me and the ache in my body intense,nothing like the normal. I managed to crack open my eyes only to see the shocked faces of some rugged teenage guys who immediately said something along the lines of oh shit! and ran. What the hell happened with the morals of my generation?!

I gasped and hugged my knees to my now naked chest crying, wondering how could they go around raping injured incapacitated girls?What the fucking hell? Did I do something in a past life to fucking deserve this or am I such a horrible person that the Buddha himself threw me into of the past flutter quickly through my mind and I remember my mother always telling me I'll never be alone, those were her final words the day she passed away from sickness in her hospital room. And then I look back to a few hours ago with the Akatsuki, they treated me like family, they wanted me because they knew of my time with Tsunade, but now...now they're my family. All it took was a week, a week of happiness that I thought I would have never felt again.

... I must apologize to Buddha or whoever the hell it is up there, because I'm not about to give up! I just made new friends with the Akatsuki who would do anything to help me if I wish it so I cant give up just yet as long as there is hope for me. I know this, so I can't make them sad, I can't hurt them by hurting myself.

I sigh and run a hand through my bloodstained waist-length hair and stand up ,even though I have a broken bone or two, my emerald eyes are lit with a new fire and I turn my head towards Buddha or whoever the fuck is up there and scream. Screaming out curses to all those bastards who fucked me over, to all the things in my life that are wrong and wish for them all to be right again, scream for a new beginning so that the world wasnt so fucked up and then I just scream until I can't scream anymore. So then I manuever my way home through bushes and struggle through the window to my room and rush to my door to lock the door before my father woke up. I stand there for a moment before my body collapses from the pain but I think '' This time I have to tell them because there is no way they''ll just sit back after they see me like this...''

The next day...

I awoke early and tended to my injuries as best I could, It turns out they broke a couple ribs and my arm the rest of my body is covered in bruises and a gash on the back of my head which doesn't need stitches, but I still bandaged it to be safe. I opened my window and clumsily got through, not ready to face my father yet because when she got home from school she was going to drag him out of his drunken stupor and make him remember that I am his daughter! I smiled to myself hoping this would work after she got support from my friends who I'm going to start letting through my barrier that I created. Today everything was going to change!

At 1st period (sakura doesn't meet up with them until after 1st period)

Shikamaru went up to Sakura desk and said ''Be careful today they won't care if you're already hurt they will fuck with you and I'm pretty sure Sasuke,Ino, and the rest of them are up to something I don't know what though, we don't hang out anymore..'' '' Thanks Shikamaru I'll be careful'' then she smiled cutely making Shikamaru blush and say ''Troublesome women'' before walking back to his desk. Sakura giggled and was now thinking who was sasuke again? but didn't let it plague her mind any further. Sadly she didn't notice the heated glares set her way with one set of eyes glowing with jealously thinking'' Why her Shikamaru?'' and she turned away flicking blonde hair out of her face.

After 1st period... (Kakashi gone, no 2nd period)

Sakura picked up her things and hurriedly tried to get out of the classroom, but was blocked by a pale boy with chicken- ass hair whose name she could not remember but she knew by the smug look on him he was one of the popular people. He got close to her ear smirked and said'' wanna go out with me?'' She blanched and said ''no way!'' The Uchiha was caught off guard then when it registered in his tiny mind what just happened, he attempted to grab her shoulder to demand an explanation forgetting the _real_ reason he asked Sakura out. Sakura used her one good arm to twist Sasuke's( She remembered his name) hand kneed him in the balls''CHA! BITCH! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME''

Then Ino snuck up behind her and slammed a metal chair onto her head and smirked.

This is the fucking last time that they'll see the pink blossom at school Ino thought to herself.

None of her friends beside her were aware of her plans for the pinkette so they continued with the original plan which was sickening.

No highschooler should be this horrible,this uncaring...

1 hour later (they went out the window because right by the school is a dense forest.)

Sakura awoke in even more pain than this morning, and could not hold back the pain-filled groans that rolled off her tongue and slipped past her cut and swollen lips. She felt the ropes binding her hands. She looked around finding that not only was she naked and bound but Ino and all her cohorts(her friends) surrounding her the boys had an evil glint in their eyes and the girls held cameras.

''Look at her tiny breasts." Ino and the girls laugh hysterically, the boys just stare sending shivers of terror down her spine...she knew what those looks meant having seen it one too many times for her liking." I hope she is enough to satisfy you boys!~'' Ino said mockingly.

Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes but she refused to let them have the satisfaction of seeing them so easily. ''Can I get her first?'' Konkuro asked excitedly,drool dripping down his chin making Sakura blanch at the sight. ''WTF did I do to you guys to deserve this!'' Ino smiled and said sweetly to her'' you exist'' then she told Konkuro to go ahead and he ran over looking at her as if she were a 5 star meal...

With the Akatsuki...

'' Do you think Sakura is alright?'' Konan asked Pein who was also worried about the little blossom. '' I don't know but we'll meet up with everybody and go look for her if we don't see by lunch''(30 minutes from then)Pein said concern laced in his voice.

At lunch...

''Has anyone seen Sakura?'' Pein asked. Everyone shook their heads, frowns appeared on their faces even Tobi who had taken off his mask in contemplation and said in a baritone voice'' lets search the school campass and then the woods while Konan tries to get in contact with her by phone, understood?'' Everyone nodded knowing that when his split personality Madara showed up there he was the true leader which annoyed Deidara to no end.

with Sakura...

She whimpered as Sasuke got his turn and he was the worst, while the other boys just fucked and stopped, he was biting her and fondling every part of her mumbling ''you like this bitch, don't you?'' Sakura had long lost the will to fight and all she could do is cry whimper and feel pathetic as Sasuke came inside of her.

Every single last one of them had cum inside and she knew she was pregnant. She cried even harder as those girls took more pictures of her bruised and broken body. Something inside her broke at that instance and she just lay there with a dead look in her that chilled everyone around her but they still continued to take pictures until Ino said'' Why did you get everything when you are so pathetic, you got true friends, a future, and...shikamarus heart.. WHY YOU!'' tears spilled from her pale blue eyes and a look that no one there could place was on her face.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the now pathetic blonde girl and then at the dead eyed pink-haired. They started to fully realize what they've done and started to ask Ino what to do since this was her plan. Her face grew an insane smile and she pulled out a switch blade'' We get rid of the bitch that's what we do!'' they all stared in horror at what she was about to do and ran away like idiots instead of stopping her.

'' Now then Sakura, I will make sure this hurts'' but this went unheard because Sakura was already was lost in a world where everything was right with her friends and her mother was there with her father smiling. Cheezy as it sounds, everyone was waving Sakura over which made the Sakura in the real world smile even though her eyes stayed dead, inside she felt so wanted so loved and cherished, the exact opposite of what she felt these past few hours.

Ino noticed that dead smile and it pissed her off even more, her crazed mind jumped to one conclusion...Sakura was laughing at her. S

he sat on her body and started by cutting an X on her cheek and smirked when Sakura unconciously screamed. Your pain has just begun bitch!

With Konan..

''Where are you Sakura? Please answer.. we are so worried and I don't think I can handle it if you left us.. so please.. please be alright..'' Konan spoke desperately into the phone.

36 unread voicemails and 40 text messages.

As many as it takes to go Konan thought fighting the tears.

With the rest of the akatsuki...

''We can't find her anywhere lets go search into the woods already!'' Deidara yelled at the rest of them thinking of how he just wants her safe even if he only knew her a short amount of time he cared for the little cherry blossom like she was his own sister.'' We have to be thorough. We have to be absolutely sure so after one last check lets go outside...Trust me I know how you feel Deidara..''Sasori said, he to also thinking of pinkette as someone precious in fact he had even started to grow feelings for her, but he knew they would only stay as friends...as long as she's happy, he would do anything for her. Please be alright Sakura-chan Sasori thought to himself ignoring the feeling of dread, hearing that those popular assholes were absent to.

''Exactly now lets go we are wasting time'' Pein said walking away briskly.. he had a bad feeling and right now he knew he could not share it or else they would all go into a frenzy over it he whispered to himself'' We have to hurry.''Madara heard him and said ''I know''..

...(leave if you dont like the mention of blood organs and orgasms please)

Ino took the knife and ran it down Sakura's body mumbling to herself'' Now where to begin~'' She ran the knife between her breasts and stopped above her belly button lightly tapping her before slapping Sakura in the face'' I don't want you to miss any of this Sakura-chan~.. SO PAY ATTENTION BITCH!''

She hastily jerked and twisted the knife into her already bruised abdomen making the half conscious girl scream in pain and writhe in agony. But Sakura was still lost in her dream world, which infuriated Ino. She flicked her wrist and with a harsh twist the knife she tore open the layer of flesh, her intestines and other visible organs thumping through the twitching screaming girl. The pain brought Sakura back to reality, and she looked down in horror, her mind begging and pleading with Kami-sama almost immediately to save her or at least make the pain end, oh god oh lord please make the pain stop she mentally screamed. She couldn't say anything through her own screams.

The screams and new life in the poor girls eyes made Ino giggle and she grasped one her intestines with her hands. Ino jerked the knife upward making more bloodcurdling screams escape the pinkettes mouth. Her throat was raw and dry, blood oozed from in between her lips the thick liquid making her cough and choke which Ino enjoyed thoroughly so she squeezed another one of Sakura's organs and she started to pull at them,not quite to the point where they were torn out, but enough to push Sakura into a seizure, her body shook violently in never ending waves.

Ino's mouth started to hang open and she her body felt so hot to her and her panties were so disturbingly wet. She took the knife and stabbed Sakura's right breast and then continuously began stabbing her body, each time making Ino even hotter and wetter and when she stabbed poor Sakura's vaginal area over and over. Ino eventually had her disgusting demented orgasm, her body trembling with excitement and her face was contorted with sick sinister pleasure which quickly turned into one of pure satisfaction...

Oh god, why couldn't you do me this one favor Sakura thought before she was finally gone.

Her will to hang on was gone.

With Akatsuki...

They all ran through the forest, all of them sensing something was horribly wrong they desperately calling for her "SAAAAKUUUURRAAA!" it rang heavy in the forest, almost making the very forest itself shudder with their intensity.

Finally they stopped dead in their tracks. Some couldn't quite comprehend the horror they were seeing while a couple fell to their knees tears soaking their faces while others held nothing but contempt and horror in their faces but all had one thought '' We were to late..''

Sakura's body twitched and Ino's hands were covered in her blood while her face held a satisfactory look. Her wide smiled increased when she heard people coming thinking'' Yes! Now they can see my work and appreciate the nuisances demise. She began chuckling in uneven bursts sounding indeed like a villain saying'' Now everyone will love me!

But when she saw who was standing there she flinched and tried to run away in fear of the men who after staring. For a while,they had been standing there the loss pushing fat salty tears from each and everyone of their eyes soon enough. Pein was glad Konan didn't have to see this.

Their beautiful cherry blossom was dead.

The dangerous group began to grow malicious and their faces were painted with the colors of rage.''WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SAKURA-CHAN YOU BITCH!'' Deidara roared at her his body frozen in place, the pain too much to bear.

While Pein and Madara went to chase after the insane blonde to ensure she could not escape.

''WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM US YOU FUCKING GOD DAMN DISGUSTING WHORE'' Sasori screamed.

''I'll make sure that for every second your alive all you'll see is hell.''Itachi said sounding the most menacing, chilling the forest air itself.

''This bitch isn't worthy of Jashin-sama so I''ll just slowly cut her up and fuck her with my scythe'' He glared even though what he said was disturbing she deserved it, and from what he can tell from Sakura's form, it would only be a small justice.

''...''Kakazu needed no words as the acts of revenge was almost written plainly on his face making the hysterical blonde shiver.

''Enough!'' Pein and Madara roared together. '' We will act like adults and call the police no matter what so that some kind of justice can be done for Sakura!'' Madara said sadly but at the same time clenching his teeth and denying him his urge to send the hounds on the stupid blonde who her was holding...very tightly.

Pein just had a blank look in his eye before he said ''I'll tell Konan when we get back... but first go call the police and I'll watch over Sakura while your all gone.. please'' Madara nodded in understanding knowing that Sakura was one of Pein's most trusted friend who had been the only one besides Konan to make the cold man smile.

As soon as they left Pein turned towards Sakura's mutilated body and knelt beside it. Brushing the bloodies hair from her face, he traced every wound, and shed tears for the pain she's had to endure. Rape. Beatings. Torture..."Where were we when she cried for help...Where were she when screamed...Where were we when she woke up confused and scared...WHY COULDN'T WE SAVE HER?!" he said quietly at first but then gradually his voice rose until it was a holler.

He raised his head to the heavens and raged against the Gods in heaven. Questions speeding out of his mouth before he could even think. "WHY COULDN'T YOU LET HER LIVE IN PEACE?! WHY COULDN'T SHE HAVE ONE FULL DAY OF HAPPINESS?! WHY COULDN'T SHE LIVE?! WHY?! WHY, WHY, WHY?!" There were too many why's to ask and too little time to ask them. His tears were pouring as heavy as the harshest rainy day. He breathed deeply and calmed himself when he heard footsteps approaching at a running pace. " This was not how she was supposed to end. Not like this..."


	2. Chapter 2

Konan's point of view * 1 week later*  
It's been raining for 1 week straight and the atmosphere in the akatsuki has only gotten worse. They've been snapping at anyone and everything ever since the incident and their 'leader' Pein has been the worst out of all of them. Everyone in the Akatsuki misses the cherry blossom angel. I am almost as bad but I haven't been nearly as violent as they've been. I miss how when she had walked into the room everyone would suddenly be more lively and.. well just plain happy. My heart aches and it feels as though a part of me is missing. How could our cherry blossom end this way? We protected her and then some crazy blonde bitch had to come and take away our happiness... Pein won't even look at me now because he's to focused on the upcoming trial. We are the main witnesses to the trial of Ino, Hinata,Tenten, and Temari the girls who took pictures and of coarse were involved in her , Sasuke, Kankuro,Neji, and Kiba were pressed with charges for rape. Their lawyer is some guy named Kabuto, I hear he uses dirty tricks and bribes to win his cases. I sighed and tried to remember the happy times... now that our family has fallen apart.

Sasori point of view

My puppets sit on their shelves and stare at me, they are my only comfort. I make a Sakura puppet every day just to remind myself that she was here... That she was alive and with me. I don't want to see the faces of those monsters who abused and tortured her for who knows how long. She made feelings in my chest rise... Feelings that I never understood before. I always heard of pain from my brother Gaara and love to, but I never understood until that pink-haired girl came. Am I going insane? How am I supposed to fight these feelings if I don't even know what they are. My chest aches and I am so lost. Why did the pink haired angel have to go?

Deidara point of view

I stare at the clay in front of me and slam that shapeless form back down. Why can't I form clay anymore? I have never been in a stump before... is it because of her? My lips formed a smile as i thought of all the moments I had with her. The sister I never knew that I wanted is gone...Why couldn't I save her?

A feeling formed in my hands as I held the clay. It was like a quick surge of energy as I thought of her...maybe... I could do something for her...

I quickly grabbed new clay and began my work on what would be my most beautiful sculpture ever.

Hidan and Kakazu (3rd person pov)

"You know, now that the pink haired bit- girl is gone I feel strange like... the place has lost it's life and that Jashin is displeased with what has occured" Hidan said scratching his head as he sat in a bar stool next to Kakazu. "Whatever..." Kakazu said throwing down a random wad of money on the counter for the alcohal. "What the...Hey Kakazu what about the change!" he called out to the usually money crazed man."I don't care keep it for all I care..! Kakazu shouted not even turning around. Hidan was confused to say the least and he sighed ' guess he like the bi-girl more than I thought' he thought to himself going back to his drink using the money Kakazu left.

Itachi and Kisame (3rd person pov)

They sat in a dumpling shop, Itachi had ordered three dumplings for himself and let Kisame just sat there instead of getting 50 like usual. "Itachi I mi-" "Please stop Kisame... Just please.." After that Itachi ate his dumplings in silence not minding that Kisame walked away... ignoring the heavy feeling in his chest and the shame that his brother would be apart of something like this.

Tobi/Madara and Pein (3rd person pov)

They sat in the Akatsuki meeting room at school and Tobi wasn't happy, Pein could hear the usually hyper-active Tobi sniffling... He was kinda glad that Tobi didn't have to see Sakura's body...It would have made it much worse. "Tobi let Madara out.. I need to talk to him and Zetsu please leave the room"he could hear the man shuffle out of the room and Tobi nodded his head sullenly and fell limp for a moment before rising and taking a seat across from Pein."What do you want Pein?" Madara said cooly even though in his head he was imagining gutting out that blonde haired bitch just like she did to Sakura.."I don't think I can go to the trial... I can't stand to look at those disgusting children look as if what they did was just a mistake..." Pein said clutching the material of his pants tightly and looking off in the distance. "I know how you feel but Pein you have to go... you were one of the few people that Sakura was close to and you need to be there to screw over the people who dared to fuck with the Akatsuki's cherry blossom... no with all of us." Pein just stared at the ground for a little bit quickly fighting down his cowardace. "Madara... she was like a sister to me and I understand I will defend her and protect her even though I failed her while she was still here.. I will do my best now!"

Shikamaru point of view

It's all my fault... I new they were disgusting people but I did nothing for her. I stepped on the ladder and put my neck in the noose that was hanging from the ceiling. Why couldn't I be there for you? and i stepped off the ladder. The pain lasted for about 30 seconds before finally evreything went black. _I'm sorry Sakura..._

* * *

_I AM SORRY I KILLED SHIKAMARU I LOVE HIM BUT... I also had the urge to kill him so sorry about that..._

_oh and there will be one or 2 more chapters I am not sure yet so please be patient!_


	3. Chapter 3

Alright people I want to make things clear now I do not know much about the justice system. I am doing the best I can because when I tried to research this kind of thing it was just a mess so please forgive me if it seems kinda stupid T.T. But I do know that the prosecuters and judge person cannot know the people related to the case but I did it anyway. It was still a fair trial alright!

* * *

Day of the trial

The tension in the room was suffocating and the sobs on the defendents side could be heard in the silent courtroom. A man with white hair and a smiling face that seemed to be hiding something. He walked over to the sobbing teens and whispered to each one of them each one nodding a response. He smirked and sat down on his side of the court, calmly as if he had won his case.

A few minutes later..

A man with spiky brown hair and sunglasses apeared, wearing a dark suit, he seemed like he could be a crime boss, but he sat on the prosecuters side. The mysterious man calmy put his brief case on the table in front of him and waited calmly for the judge to arrive.

Kabuto, the defendents lawyer, held a schocked look on his face and pushed up his glasses. 'This is going to be tougher than thought to be.' he thought grimly, as the judge appeared and the they stood. 'This wasn't the judge that I bribed earlier' Kabuto thought.

"The honorable judge Chiyo has arrived, the prosecution may now begin." said one of the guards on the sides.

" I will be taking place of the former judge Danzou, who was taken off the case for the smuggling of weapons and the acceptance of bribes. Though where the bribes came from are unknown for now."Chiyo said , explaining her prescense.

"Now I would like for bothe prosecuters to please step forward I would like a word with you for just a moment."she said. "Yes ma'm." they both said and approached the bench. "It's nice to see you again, Chiyo-san."said the gangster like man. "Yes, Shino Aburame, it's always a pleasure to have you in my courtroom, always executing an almost flawless defense. Ah,have you met Shino, Kabuto?" she said finally direction her attention to the white haired man. " No I have only heard rumors of his outstanding performances, Chiyo-san." " Well then we shall all have a fair trial now won't we boys." Chiyo said not really caring for Kabuto. " Yes ma'm" they both said and went back to their side of the courtroom.

"Would the defendents prosecuter please send up the first witness." " I would like to send up Orochimaru, a teacher at their school." " You may proceed Kabuto-san" Kabuto nodded and went to orochimaru who had sat down at the witnesses booth. "Orochimaru how would you describe these nice young group of teenagers?" " They were all exceptional in my class, in fact they were always on their best behavior, especially the Uchiha child he was always quiet and got the second highest grades in my class. I do not even see the need to be in court today they were the best amongst all my students." Orochimaru said with that creepy smile on his face.

"Thank you Orochimaru-san, I have no more questions." "Do you have any questions you would like to ask Shino-san?" "Yes. Do you mind Orochimaru, it will only take a moment of your time?" " No, no objections over here." he said in his playful tone, which just sounded creepy. "Did you know a student named Shikamaru Nara?""Why yes he is my top student, but very lazy. Why do you ask?" " Because today it was reported that Shikamaru Nara was found dead in his room, it was suicide and he le-" "Objection, relevance to the case?" Kabuto said directing the question towards Chiyo. "Yes what is the relevance Shino-san?" "If you will allow me to proceed Chiyo-san it will reveal evidence against those teens standing over there," Shino said pointing in the direction of said group of teens. "proceed" Chiyo said ignoring the stupified look on Kabuto's face.

" Anyway, before he died he wrote a letter stating that while he was friends with them that they had been bullying and harassing the girl, just because she was an outcast and different from them. Also that Ino Yamanaka had been friends with the deceased but left her to become popular, did you know that Orochimaru-san?" " Why no I didn't, I was told the exact opposite by the Yamanaka girl. She said that the Haruno girl had been harassing her."

"Objection! There is no proof saying that the content of the letter is true!" "unfortunetly he is right Shino unless you have some proof that what was written is true?" "Yes, but I would have to call on a witness first, if you wouldn't mind Chiyo-san?" She sighed and said" Call the next witness please and Orochimaru you may leave now." said man nodded and exited the courtroom.

"Choji Akimichi I would like to ask you a few questions relating to Ino and Sakura's relationship.'' "what do you want to know?" Choji said. His eyes were puffy and red, you could tell he heard the news about Shikamaru. " Is it true that Ino Yamanaka constantly abused Sakura Haruno at school and in fact was once friends with the her?" "Yeah in fact we were all friends, you know me, Sakura , Ino, ...and Shikamaru."he said choking back his sobs. "I am truly sorry for your loss Choji, but I need to ask you one more question."Choji nodded

" Why did you all stop being friends?" "It started with Sakura, Ino had stopped talking to her and started to talk more with Sasuke and all his jerkbag friends, she dragged me and Shikamaru with her saying'We were cool enough to be seen with her.' Shikamaru didn't really care and still talked to Sakura, but eventually Sakura closed herself off from us... maybe if we had tried... she wouldn't be... and Shikamaru to..." "That's quite enough Choji, I have no more questions."

"Does the Defendents prosecuter have any questions for the witness?" " No, your honor." Kabuto said biting his lip. 'This is starting to get out of hand I need to call up a good witness.' " I would like to use Sasuke Uchiha as a witness, Honorable Judge Chiyo-san." " You may proceed, Kabuto."

"Sasuke Uchiha I would like to ask your relationship to the dearly departed." "We didn't have one, I only heard about her in rumours." "What did you hear about in these rumours Sasuke-san" "She was a whore, she slept with teachers to get better grades, cause there was no other way for her to pass being absent so much." "Do you know why she was absent Sasuke?" "No like I said I didn't personally know her, but from what I hear she was probably doing drugs and whoring around the whole town." Sasuke stated a look of indifference on his face." I see, well then no further questions."

"Shino do you have any questions for the witness?" "Yes, may I proceed?'' "It's all yours Shino."

"Sasuke Uchiha, you say you have no relationship towards the deceased Sakura Haruno, is that correct?" "yeah I've said it like 3 times already, haven't you been listening" "Why yes I have Uchiha. I have a witnesses testimony that says otherwise though. They said that on the day she died they saw you trying to ask her out. Is that true?" " No way, she must have me mistaken for somebody else." " She gave a full description of the person and it matches you from head to toe, so I would like to ask you once again, is it true you have no relationship with Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke twitched in his seat and avoided eye contact with the intimidating man. "N-no, I don't I mistook her for another girl I was going to confess to an-" "Who else at your school has pink hair and green eyes Uchiha? I hear it's quite a rare trait."

Sasuke was sweating and looked to Kabuto for help but the man looked as stump as he did. He looked at the man in front of him and blurted out everthing "It was Ino she told me what to do! I had no idea what she was going to do! We were supposed to just take pictures and emberass the bitch alright, nothing else was supposed to happen!" Sasuke screamed. Kabuto stood and walked over to the boy, and put a hand on his forehead. " My Lord! His tempature is through the charts. He must be delusional."he said slipping Sasuke some kind of pill unnoticed."I would recommend he go home and rest, of coarse with the permission of the Honorable Judge Chiyo."

Chiyo looked at him then at the boy suspiciouslly, but considering the condition of the boy she had no choice. " Yes, but unfortunetly anything that Uchiha Sasuke just said is invalid, so the trial must continue."

Ino's face was relieved and Kabuto held a victorious smirk as Sasuke was led off the premises and sent home, of coarse under watchful guards considering he was a suspect for rape.

Shino sighed and rubbed his forehead. It wasn't easy getting the kid to crack and then Kabuto had to come and pull something because the boy was just fine a minute ago! This was going to be a long trial he thought."I believe this would be a perfect time for a break. We will continue this tommorow and if Sasuke is better he will have to testify once again, but if not then we will just have to continue. Court is dismissed!" Everyone shuffled out of the courtroom with a tired sigh and went home dejectedly only wanting this nightmare to end.

* * *

I would have put more but I was kind of running out of ideas so I will continue in the next chapter. Thank you for your patience. And sorry about making Shino talk I know he doesn't do that shit. Oh and for making Sasuke such a pussy. Sorry for the language :D


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realized that I forgot to tell you that there is no jury just Chiyo because I was thinking of making it a more private thingy. Besides if I added a jury then this story would take so much longer :)**

**Oh and the only people in the room are the accused (Ino Neji Hinata etc..) a few security guys that typewriter guy Chiyo obviously and of course Kabuto and Shino. Also it's one witness at a time so no one knows what the others says. (just making sure no one has any questions)**

**The Akatsuki's turn! I apologize for taking so long to update somethings have happened...Anyway on with the story!**

The next Day

" Send in the next witness please."Chiyo said after the courtroom had settled down. Sasuke Uchiha could not make it to the trial so until he was better he was under house arrest in case he made a run for it.

Itachi Uchiha walked in with a completely black suit and shoes. His face betrayed no emotion as he sat down to stare down the teens who committed the horrendous crime. He turned towards Chiyo and said" I am sorry for my brother's pathetic display yesterday." Chiyo was amused and said " Do not worry about it, he was sick right not like you can help something like that Uchiha-san." He said nothing but nodded.

"Kabuto do you have any questions for Uchiha Itachi?" Chiyo said to the supposedly innocent smiling man. " Yes honorable Chiyo." "You may proceed."

"Uchiha-san how long had you known Haruno Sakura?" Kabuto asked curiously. "About a week." "Oh really just a week. That doesn't give you much time to get to know a person does it?"

"Objection, relevance?" Shino said interupting Kabuto. "I am just trying to establish their relationship you honor." "I'lll allow it but don't push your luck." "Ofcourse."

" let me rephrase that. How are you sure Sakura Haruno was who she said she was in that short time, that she wasn't just trying to be popular by using the Akatsuki?" "...You must be stupid. of course I would know if she was lying. and there was no way she was lying, I witnessed the cruelty done to that girl! And you try to tell me that maybe it's all bullshit! You must be fucking kidding! And I could care less if she used us, she needed help." " Calm down or else we will have to ask you to step down from the bench and escorted off the premises."Chiyo said anger evident in her voice. "Now do you have any more questions for Uchiha Itachi?" "N-no, Your honor" he said a bit shaken at the reaction from the seemingly calm man.

"Alright then. Shino do you have any questions for Uchiha Itachi?" she sighed thinking' my age has finally caught up to me." Yes Your honor."You may proceed"

"Itachi, even if you may not have known her for long did you know anything personal about her?" Itachi remained neutral " No not really." "Then how would you describe her in the short time you knew her?" " At first I thought she was a shy person who knew how to fight, but then... we started to talk. She was kind and beautiful. But she was also very...sad. She hardly ever smiled and she always seemed to be thinking about something. Sometimes though she came with bruises... she was clumsy and sometimes I would see her shoved into a locker, but it didn't...it didn't seem quite right." Itachi's face was scrunched up and tears were threatening to overflow, but he pulled himself together before they could. " I am sorry I rambled on didn't I."

"It's quite alright Uchiha-san... Your Honor no further questions for the witness." Shino said his usually monotone something seemed to be a little different. "A-alright Aburame-san" chiyo sensed that something was wrong with the boy he never let cases get to him, but now he seems different.

...

"Next witness is Kakazu Sutetchi, please sit in the witness stand please." Chiyo said politely and at the same time carefully watching Aburame something was up with him.

"Kabuto do you have any questions for the witness?" "Yes Your honor." "proceed."

"Mr. Sutetchi if I may ask, how was your relationship with the akatsuki?" Kakazu stared at him before he grunted "I only looked after the money, and I was with that damned jashinest and the Haruno girl mostly. Why do you ask glasses freak?" he said annoyed that he was asked such a stupid question. Kabuto unconciously pushed his glasses up and said" Well since you weren't close how would you know if they weren't the ones who planned the whole thing?" "Objection! There is no evidence to back up such a claim!" Shino said a little angry.

"Why your honor I am only asking a question." "Either way you are out of bounds. Sustained. Any more questions Kabuto?" Chiyo asked him skeptically. "No your honor." *tch*'this would be so much easier if I had bribed the bitch earlier.' Kabuto thought menacingly.

"Shino do you have any questions for the witness?" "Yes your honor.""Proceed."

"Sutetchi-san if I may ask, what did you think of Ino Yamanaka and her friends?"

Kakazu looked at the man before him carefully. He seemed a more honest and stronger man than the glasses freak. "...I hadn't payed attention to them before that Haruno girl came along and honestly in that short time I figured she was an evil little bitch. She's a whore to, I've heard some male teachers talking about 'Ino's special service' as they called it and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what they meant." he said disgust lacing his voice. Ino looked at him scowling her, the chains holding her arms together were shaking. She looked like she was going to say something but then Kabuto gave her a look that said shut it.

"I see, now I would like to now ask you what you thought of Sakura Haruno." " She was a girl who knew the importance of money that's what first struck me." his voice was softer than it was at first as if stuck in a memory. "she was so easy to talk to...she never struck me as a person who should be hated... no in fact it was quite the opposite... to me she seemed as if she should have been loved and cared for... Not beaten and abused by her fellow classmates." he spit out those last words with venom not caring that he said more than what he wanted. Ino stood there glaring at him while her 'friends' were shaking with fear.

"Alright then Sutetchi-san. I have no further questions your honor."

...

"Kisame Hoshigaki please take a seat in the witness stand." he sat down obediantly he wore a blue suit with black pants and dark blue dress shoes. His eyes were puffy and swollen showing the obvious signs that he was crying.

" Kobato you may proceed with your questioning." "Yes your honor."

"Kisame I can tell you are having a hard time with those and I am sorry for your loss." Kabuto decided to take a different course of action and go with sympathy to try to coax his way in with the witnesses. Kisame showed no sign of even had heard him except the slight turn in Kabuto's direction. Kabuto inwardly sighed thinking'this is to much trouble' " Alright then Hoshigaki-san I would like to ask you the following question." "What.." his vioce was scratchy and dry sounding making the people in the room slightly cringe.

"Did you personally know Ino? Or any of my clients?" "...No not really." his voice sounded dull almost lifeless making Kabuto grin and think he found the perfect person to change the flow of this trial.

"Then how do you know that what Orochimaru said was true? How can you know that she wasn't just trying to protect herself from teachers so she wouldn't get into trouble? I mean I heard that the Akatsuki is quite influental,so-""Objection the Akatsuki's business is not relevant to this case" "Why yes it is your honor, I mean the victim herself **was **in the Akatsuki." "Very well. Objection overruled. Continue"

"As I was saying, Since the Akatsuki are quite influential couldn't it be the case that she joined you to protect herself?" Kisame looked at him as if he was stupid and then as if he wanted to punch him in the face!

" **We **were the ones that asked **her, **you should really get your facts straight before making your dumbass accusations! Even if she was lying, then why would those bitches over there go and fucking murder her! I saw that fucking blonde whore over there holding the knife and smiling! how the fuck more evidence do you need before you lock them the fuck up you stupid pricks!" "HOSHIGAKI KISAME calm down before you are escorted off the premises and charged with contempt in the court room." Chiyo was getting tired and pissed off at having to deal with all these outbursts in one day

" I-it's a-a-a-lright you honor I'm done."kabuto looked like he was about to shit his pants, the look on Kisame's face was one that promised death and one of sadness and anger.

chiyo sighed and asked Shino" do you have any questions shino?" "No your honor" Shino pushed up his glasses 'I have what I need.'

"Alright then we will continue this tomorrow. I have had enough outbursts for one day." Kabuto and his clients left first while Shino stayed to pick up his papers.

He walked towards the exit but stopped when he heard a familiar voice talking and hushing someone. He looked around and spotted Kabuto and his clients. He stood in the shadows and watched carefully.

"You brats are lucky your parents have enough money and influence or else there wouldn't even be a case and your sorry asses would be in jail! Ino you almost blew the whole scared and innocent act! Get it to fucking gether or else that old bitch will realize what's going on and call of the trial and send you to jail understand?!" he whispered and yelled at the same time at the smirking teens. "It's fine even if we go to jail our parents will bail us out we just wanna ruin Haruno after death is that so wrong?" " I don't give a shit why, I need to win or** my **reputation is at risk. We'll meet here again before court alright? Now get lost."

Kabuto and the teens went their separate ways, not knowing a certain dark haired man was watching and formulating a plan to work at his advantage.

* * *

**Alright then that's it for now. The next chapter will up in about 2 weeks because I;m doing like to other stories at once but I'll try to get it up sooner so sorry for the inconvenience. Anyways Thank You For Reading And Review PLEASE!**

**I know that some people don't like how out of character they are being especially Kakazu and Itachi but eh. somebody DIED let them be out of character please? and Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally i have updated this story! I apologize for taking so long... Oh and I just found this out like at 3 in the morning, but it turns out Tobi is probably not Madara.. people are starting to believe it is his brother Izuno, but that is unlikely. Anyway Idc because it is to late to change anything and I like thinking that Madara is still alive. (you know except for that jackass moment when he killed Minato and Kushina!)**

**Anyways here is chapter 5**

* * *

"Send in Tobi...um what's his last name?"Chiyo asked the guard next to her. "He doesn't have one miss, but you'll understand soon enough is what his friends said."the prison guard whispered nervously. The old woman arched her grey eyebrow and continued "Please send in Tobi to the witness stand."

Tobi walked in with his swirly mask on and wore a black suit. Instead of his usual happy skip he was walking at a brisk pace quietly toward his seat just wanting to leave and go back to being a good boy.

" Tobi I want you to take off the mask."Chiyo said angry that he was wearing that in her presence. " But I can't do that ma'm otherwise Tobi is a bad boy." his childlike voice pleading with her. "Take off the mask or you will be held in contempt." she said having enough of this foolishness.

He sighed and took off the mask revealing the handsome face of Madara Uchiha the leader of the Akatsuki and (srry I didn't mention this) the president of the Uchiha company. "**Are you happy now Chiyo-san?Now you must sign the paper work stating you will not reveal my identity to anyone...you as well mr. guard...and everyone else of course. I hope you understand that if my identity is leaked out of any of your mouths, lets just say that those will be the last words you will ever speak. Do you all understand?" ** his voice was dark as he stared down everyone in the room and his personal walked in holding the papers. Only the Akatsuki had ever seen his identity and that was only because he allowed it.

After about thirty pages of paper work later and grumbles of protest when Madara's personal took DNA from everyone in the room. Madara smiled and said "Now does anyone have any questions for me?" Chiyo grumbled out something about doing my job.

"I do, " Kabuto said. " You may proceed."Chiyo said quickly before Madara could, not wanting him to take control of the courtroom.

"Mr. Uchiha why did your leader want Sakura Haruno to join?" Madara responded carefully since he did not want to reveal that he was also leader of the Akatsuki and complicate things even more. " Because there had been a rumor that she was a trained martial artist and in medical training. Even more amazing about her was that her IQ was about 200. I heard she hadn't even tried from all the teachers." he said thoughtfully.

"So there was no other reason? Nothing like maybe the other rumors about her... you know about the teachers.." Madara's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"No there was no other reason and that would be ridiculous wanting someone for that. If she were like that she would have never been invited into the Akatsuki." he said calmly slightly suprising him from the previous reactions from the other Akatsuki members.

" I see. Well what else did the Akatsuki know about her? Anything personal?" "No we didn't want to invade her privacy. If she wanted to tell then she would have." " I see, did you know that she had been taken to a hospital by bystanders for serious external injuries?" he said grinning when he finally caught the man off guard.

" No.. we did not know.. we only knew her for a few weeks." he said trying to hide how suprised he truly was. 'Why didn't we know something like this. I thought Zetsu looked through all this.'

"I see...That is all your honor." Kabuto said as if he had made a point.

"Shino, do you have any questions for Madara?"

"Yes.""You may proceed."

"Madara if I may ask what exactly was your relationship with Sakura Haruno?" " I talk to her as much as the others but when I did talk with her she seemed...sad...but she would always smile and say 'it was nothin' or ' I just have a headache from listening to Ino bitch all class period about her hair' " Madara said smiling slightly when he remembered Ino herself passing by once when she said it causing her to go into a rage and they had run away laughing like maniacs. " So I suppose that we were friends." he said with finality,but in his head ...he had wanted more...

"I see..that's all I need to know. Thank you." Shino said glancing over at Kabuto.

"All right you may leave Madara." Chiyo said watching as he put back on his mask and switching back to his other childlike behavior. Everyone staring at him as he practically ran away screaming I'm a good boy! I sware I'm a good boy Sakura-chan! Before he left though he turned and gave those murderers one last glare that sent chills down all there spines and ran out of the room.

...

"Alright we shall proceed with the next witness."

"Zetsu Hanyo will you please sit at the witness booth." the man nodded and sat down his green hair covering about half of his face and he wore a white undershirt underneath an open buttoned black jacket and black pants with white shoes.

"Kabuto you may ask your questions." " Yes ma'm"

" you were a sort of informant for the Akatsuki weren't you?" "...Yes." Zetsu hated this not only did one of his friends die but now he was under oath and could possibly let out all the Akatsuki secrets. " I see. Then you knew about Sakura's many frequent visits to the hospital?" "...Yes.." Zetsu said keeping on a blank face to make sure that this...asshole didn't think he was on to something.

" Hmm I see, but why did you not inform your leader about this I mean we asked all the other Akatsuki members if they knew anything and no one seemed to know. Did you not want her to get help" Kabuto, during his little rant, didn't notice the dark atmosphere surrounding the Akatsuki informant. "** Don't you know something called personal privacy you dickhead. Something like that is not something you go around telling the whole world.. If she wanted us to know then she would say it herself...And she could have if those fucking little monsters hadn't killed her." **his voice was deeper and darker than before sending shivers down the white-haired man's spine and many of the teenagers were whimpering when he started to glare at them his covered eye now revealing a gold and hatefilled eye instead of murky green.

" I advise you refrain from saying anymore."Chiyo said not wanting to have to send a witness away who had a mountain of information on the deceased and probably all of those disgusting teenagers who were faking their tears,but failing miserably.

"_ I am sorry Judge Chiyo I'll try to not let it happen again."_ his voice was lighter and softer than it was 2 seconds ago making the people in the room to wonder what the hell is going on. "**But if that man says something as stupid as that again I can't guarantee anything."** he said menacingly, and Chiyo wasn't sure what to make of this until Shino spoke up. " Do not worry this man has multiple personality disorder, but the medical examiners guaranteed that each personality carried the same information. It's just that his personality changes." he said reassuring Chiyo.

" I have no further questions for the witness.""Shino do you have any questions?" "Yes."

"Proceed."

"Zetsu, I need you to be completely honest about this and I'm sorry if you don't want to tell but if what I think is true then it could be very vital to locking up those 'children'." Zetsu looked at the man. Even though he wore sunglasses Zetsu could tell that this man...was a strong honest to god man, who fights for what he believes. That was what Zetsu saw in the this mysterious mans face, through his dark sunglasses.

"Zetsu Hanyo...was Sakura Haruno abused by her father at home? And is that why she went to the hospital so many times?" Shino said soon followed by Kabuto "Objection releveance to the case?!" "You were the one bringing up the hospital visits, so what's wrong with bringing up why?" Kabuto practically growled he had wanted to seem like the girl was going in after her pimp or whatever beat her so she would look like a whore instead of the innocent little girl they were all making her out to be.

"Overruled. Continue Shino." Chiyo said turning her attention back to him."Yes. So I will repeat the question. Was Sakura Haruno abused by her father and if so was that the reason that she went to the hospital so much?"

Zetsu sat there his bangs covering his face and his body trembled. He hadn't wanted anyone to know...he didn't want anyone to know that he just left her with that man to fend for herself instead of reporting it to the Akatsuki.

"Please answer the question." Shino said his voice soft and understanding. He didn't want to pressure the man but for this case he may just have to.

"...Yes..." all the teenagers except for Ino gasped..they hadn't known something like that, but it was way to late for them to feel guilty about something.

"Thank you Zetsu. I have no further questions."

Chiyo nodded grimly and decided that she had heard enough for the day. " We will return to court here in 1 weeks time at the same time as today. You are all dismissed.

And with that Everyone cleared the courtroom. The attorney planning for their next meeting.

* * *

I am so sorry that I took so long updating(as I already said before), but school just started and this chapter was a little longer than it usually is so please forgive me! I hope you enjoyed and yes it's gonna be a while. Please review and don't be a hater!


End file.
